Warrior of the Cherry Blossom
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: Sakura is a Leaf jounin but when the Cloud village threatens war how far will she go to keep her village safe and how will a certain rouge ninja intervene? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Cries in corner) *sniff* Anyway, I will not be saying this at the start of each chapter, only if I am disclaiming something else.**

Chapter 1_ Memories_

_It was a bright summers day, Team 7 had just finished a D-rank mission. Naruto, that blond knucklehead dipped his feet into the cool river they had spent a little two hours cleaning._

"_Not too shabby, eh? Why don't we spend some time here, then we can go o the ramen shop," said the active blond._

"_Hmm... not a bad idea but I have to go, Guy an I have a taijutsu battle," Kakashi sighed, he smiled at his studets or at least Sakura thought he smiled oit was hard to tell because of the mask._

"_Teme?"_

"_Nani?"_

"_You styin'?" _

"_Sure."_

'_Naruto and Sasukeare so... close lately. It's as if they can have a conversation with a look alone. I'm a little jealous of their friendship, they still argue but now... sometimes I even see the hanging out or eating together. Maybe I should make up with Ino...' Sakura thought and inwardly sighed to herself._

_The three of them spent the rest of the day together. Occasionaly, the pink-haired kunoichi glanced over at her two male teammates seeing the blond chattering to her crush who looked peaceful, in a way Sakura had never seen him._

'_You two need each other' she thought smiling to herself._

The 19-year-old snapped out of her daze as a single pink petal landed gracefully on her nose.

'_That was a long time ago and... he left the Leaf'_ as she thought of him a tear slid down her pale cheek however she wiped it away roughly. She had not thought of the Uchiha in a long time, she had transformed fom a weak genin to a strong jounin, a shinobi. She did not love him anymore or at least that is what she thought, she hoped.

'_Ihave to get to Lady Tsunades office... I wonder why the Elders want to see __**me**__.'_

**Sakura: WHAT! Sasuke is still gone in this story... When is he coming back?  
Naruto: I'm not friends with that... that TEME!  
Sasuke: I better not be with Orochimaru  
Me: ... Listen Sasuke has to be gone for the story and no, Sasuke you aren't with that snake pervert. Naruto, you and Sasuke are friends in my story and the anime/manga, DEAL WITH IT!  
Naruto: ...  
Me: This story is pretty out-dated the-real-reason-behind-the-Uchiha-massacre wise so bear with me. This first chappie is more like a prolouge and hopefully Ch2 (The real first chapter) will be up on Friday. The story will get better... I hope. This was written ages ago, seriously! Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2 An Awkward Meeting

**Thank you to XxFlowerAngelxX for being my first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you. Also thank you to moonlight whisperer for putting me on story alert. This is my first fanfic and seeing that really encouraged me. I said last chapter that I would update on Friday then I realised that that was the next day so... I hope you like it... I lose track of the days on holidays!**

Chapter 2 _The Awkward Meeting..._

Sakura knocked on the door for the Hokage's office she heard a muffled _'come in'_ and so she entered. Two of the Elders sat in the room as well as Sakura's mentor, Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. The old, balding man with a beard sat at the left of Tsunade as the old, wrinkling woman sat on her right. Sakura's mentor had her eyes closed and she looked to be in deep thought, she looked angry and annoyed. Lying on the desk was what looked to be a crumpled scroll that was being straightened out, unsuccessfully. Sakura bowed and as she tilted her head up, she saw her ex-sensei, Kakashi; the clear eye looked at her with sadness and worry.

'_What's happened?'_ Sakura thought, _'Is Kakashi-sensei okay, and what about Lady Tsunade?'_

She was immediately taken from her thoughts when the woman Elder spoke, "Haruno Sakura, as you are aware the Leaf is having difficulties with the Cloud village. We have, uh, received a scroll with a request-"

The female Elder was interrupted by a furious Tsunade, "REQUEST! They do not even ask it is practically an order. Well there is no way we will follow through. Those basterds think they can get anything they want by threatening war!"

"War?! What could be so **important** that you would risk war for it? Lady Tsunade?!" said Sakura.

Sakura was a medic Nin so she was used to blood but that did not mean that she had to like it.

The silenced Hokage pushed the almost destroyed scroll towards the pink-haired girl, Sakura read it into herself:  
**Lady Hokage of the Leaf,  
It has seemed like our two villages have been  
on uneven grounds of late.  
My son, Jin, is at the age of twenty  
and is in the search of a wife.  
The Elders of my village and I  
feel that your prodigy, Haruno Sakura, is very suitable.  
This marriage will set the alliance between our nations,  
however, refusal may disappoint us and force us to  
attack.  
Two female Elders will be arriving soon to  
make sure that your kunoichi  
is ready for the wedding in  
two weeks.  
Yours sincerely,  
Raikage of the Cloud.**

Sakura reread the letter and looked at her two mentors with wide eyes.

"I will be sending a letter to the Cloud telling them to shove it up their rear and that we're ready for war," spoke Tsunade.

The two Elders turned to face the Fifth Hokage, obviously against her decision.

"The Leaf is still weak from the battle with the Sound only two months ago. **Another** war will truly destroy us, Lady Hokage. We must let this wedding go forward. This may be our greatest generation of ninja but there is only so much mere humans can take."

"Unless... we use the Nine Tailed Fox," spoke the other Elder.

Kakashi and Sakura stepped forward and both shouted in union, "No!"

"You can't send Naruto to the front line, he is still a child of only eighteen. I am willing to risk my own life for the village but... not my students'. Either of them... not like this," Kakashi spoke bold words and an awkward silence followed as the teen tried to process everything.

'_Wedding, war, Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, death. Death... DEATH!'_

"There will be no wedding, even at the risk of war I will not do that to Sakura, she is like a **daughter **to me!" said Tsunade.

"Wait! " cried Sakura. All eyes were on her but she was not looking at any one of them. "I'll do it," she said quietly, barely above a whisper.

Tsunade stood up sharply and Kakashi was looking down.

"Listen Saku-"

"This is **my** decision to make. I will never forgive myself if anyone died because I couldn't make a sacrifice! What if Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, or **any** of my friends died in this war, Lady Tsunade, what if you died? It would be my fault... **my** fault. I... can't, I won't. I won't let anyone important to me DIE, because protecting the people who are precious to me is the reason of my existence, **my reason for living**! Please, Lady Tsunade, let me do this," Sakura pleaded.

A defeated Tsunade walked over to her student, hugged her, and cupped her cheek, "Please don't do this. This is marriage we are talking about here."

"I will do it, to protect the Leaf, and those precious to me. You must understand."

This time Kakashi hugged his former student. Like the Hokage, Sakura was like a daughter to him also.

"No matter what happens, I will always be so proud of you," he whispered in Sakura's ear and she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, both of you," Sakura stepped towards the door when Kakashi spoke once again.

"Would you like me to tell Naruto, Hinata and Ino?"

"I don't mean to put this on you Kakashi-sensei, but I don't think I'll be able to. Thanks, they're the only ones that need to know so..."

"True, however, the Cloud village will probably invite many from their village as well as this one," said one of the Elders.

Sakura nodded and said her departing words as she opened the door but two old women swiftly stepped into her office. They wrapped measuring tape around her waist. Sakura gasped for air as it was wrapped so tight. One of the women was small and the other tall. The small one was fiddling with the tape while the taller one was inspecting her face.

"We have the whole wedding planned," they both stated, obviously excited, "So just stay alive, okay? Good, come to this church at two o'clock, two weeks tomorrow."

"A church, excuse me but I have a suggestion... I've always wanted my wedding outside, near this beautiful cherry blossom tr-" Sakura was interrupted by the tallest f the two women.

"Too late... besides more **traditional**. The Raikage and the groom have already approved this. Two weeks."

The two women bowed and scurried out of the room leaving those from the Leaf speechless.

Sakura left her superiors successfully this time and walked into her empty house. She wished her mother or even her father was here for her to talk to. Unfortunately, after an affair and one argument too many, they separated one going to the country of Water, the other of Earth and they left their daughter (who at the time was seventeen) in the Fire country.

**Naruto: An arranged MARRIAGE, that is so twisted. What kind of story is this?  
Sakura: Hmm... This could turn to be a good story.  
Naruto: Would you go through with it?  
Sakura: Maybe...  
Sasuke: Nani? You got to be kidding me. Shinobi's live to fight.  
Sakura: No, to protect their village... in this story I'm doing that and meanwhile protecting those important to me.  
Me: That is exactly what I mean thank you. The next chapter is called **_**Goodbye... Naruto**_**. R&R!  
Naruto: NANI? But... but aw man! **


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye Naruto

**I'm late updating because I had most of this typed up from my old computer but then my dad wanted to play cards on it so... I know Unforgivable! Thank you XxFlowerAngelxX and zenbon zakura for reviewing! And to everyone who put me on favourite story/author and alerts it's really encouraging! I was thinking that I might put up another chapter tomorrow as a Christmas/New Year gift and as an apology but that just sounds weird but if anyone wants me to though review! This chapter is dedicated to zenbon zakura for the review putting me on favourites and alerts. Thank you!**

Chapter 3_ Goodbye... Naruto_

A week had past and a week was what Sakura had to wait to be married. The more she thought about it the more frightened she became, however, when she thought of her reason for doing it, the more she became determined. She sat on her couch hoping no one would come to see her today. Her best friend Ino came the day before and by the end, they were both crying.

She just did not want to face Naruto.

When she thought of her teammate an impatient knock took her out of them. She hesitantly opened the door only to see the big, blue eyes she desperately did not want to see. Naruto tackled her with a hug, refusing to let go.

"Sakura, why?" he wept, "Kakashi-sensei told me. Why go through with this? It's so unfair!"

Sakura's eyes felt wet but she blinked back the tears refusing to cry two days in a row, after years of learning to hide her emotions. She steadied herself and her friend up and led Naruto to settle with her on the couch.

The boy wiped his tears away and tried to calm himself, sorrow, nether the less was still evident in his beautiful eyes.

"Sakura... I don't understand."

"Did Kakashi-sensei tell you the full story?"

"Hai," Naruto replied slowly.

"Then, **that** is why."

"What if... you had someone who... loved you like Lee, and if you loved someone like that in return. Would you still do it?" Naruto had to ask; maybe he could convince him that decision would mess up her life.

"Maybe... I don't know. You've been a good influence on me Naruto. You've taught me to protect the people you care," Sakura replied and with that answer, Naruto had to sigh.

'_I understand what means. I might've even done the same thing.' _

"You and Hinata are lucky to have each other, and as for Lee... even if I try with all my heart I can't love him. Someone out there loves him and he deserves that," Sakura said sadly.

"So do you! What makes you think you don't deserve that?" the demon carrier exclaimed.

"It is not the same if you don't love that person in return! That is why I wasn't good enough for **him**!"

Sakura just realised what she had said. Naruto's eyes widened.

'_No! I can't still love him... I can't'_

Tears streamed down as she mentally denied what her heart wanted to scream. She still loved the Uchiha.

"Sasuke," Naruto stated, "You love him. That is why you're doing this because you think that you'll never have the same thing as me and Hinata share."

"No! That's not it I have to protect everyone try to understand! Don't try to change my mind Naruto, please... please," she was now pleading.

"I'm... sorry, Sakura," Naruto hugged her, "I am so sorry."

About two hours later, Sakura gave her friend a cup of ramen. Since the divorce, Sakura had stocked up on the stuff mainly for Naruto as he visited regularly. He drank the remains and walked towards the door, not sure if he should leave.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"When you marry... will we still see each other?"

"Hai, I have to see my little brother!"

"Little brother?"

"Yep, you're like a brother to me, Naruto. Besides what would happen if you and Hinata got married?" She said the last part laughing as he blushed.

"We will see each other all the time, don't worry," she continued.

"Right!" Naruto grinned and ran off, "Ja ne!"

Sakura waved and whispered, "Goodbye... Naruto."

Sakura made the final additions by putting on her necklace with a single cherry blossom. Kakashi popped his head through the door to see if she was ready.

"Ready?"

"Hai!"

"Let me take a look at you," Kakashi came in and inspected his former student and smiled softly.

"You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei, and for doing this," said Sakura.

'_I can't believe her own father didn't want to come'_

Kakashi guided Sakura up the aisle and for the first time she saw the Raikage's son, her future.

The Raikage was about to finish the ceremony.

"Do you take this ma-"

An explosion burst through the windows and the citizens screamed at the flying glass, the ninjas of both villages shot up.

"Lets continue! Haruno Sakura do you-"

Sakura could not hear the rest as she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck and feel into unconsciousness.

**Naruto: Some action, finally! But what's happening to Sakura? Is she okay?  
Sakura: Does this mean I won't get married?  
Sasuke: ...  
Me: I think Sasuke knows what's going on  
Naruto: Really? Teme tell me. Tell me, tell me TELL ME!  
Sasuke: No...  
Naruto: Please!  
Sasuke: Get lost, Loser  
Naruto: TEME! **


	4. Chapter 4 It can't be

**I felt so uninspired to type this up cause of no reviews and I have no one to dedicate this chapter to *sigh* here it is...**

Chapter 4_ It can't be..._

**Sakura stood at the stove, cooking the dinner and two little hands grabbed the bottom of her skirt. She looked down and smiled at the small child and picked him up.**

"**Mommy."**

**Sakura hugged her son tightly. A tall man walked in and smiled at his wife softly. The child hugged his father and then crawled out of the room. The man stepped towards her and pressed her against the cupboard. Sakura's eyes widened as her husband's features drastically changed. Onyx eyes stared at her and she looked at them as they turned to red and then flashed back to onyx.**

"**What are you doing Sakura? Why are you here lying to yourself?" Sasuke asked coldly and he grabbed her wrists pushing her closer to the cupboard.**

"**I... What do you mean?"**

**Sakura was trying to squirm out of his grip; she couldn't say a thing.**

"**You... don't love him."**

Sakura's eyes snapped open quickly. She was in the forest, still in her slim, white dress. Her hands were tied behind her back with chakra ropes. She felt her strength slipping away. She looked around and saw a mouth of pointy, shark teeth smiling at her. He was tall and had shoulder-length silver hair.

"Pretty one, isn't she. I'm Suigetsu."

"Shut it, Suigetsu. She is actually ugly, I mean pink hair, green eyes," said a girl beside him and she glared at Sakura.

'_Why is she staring at me, what did I do?'_

The girl had red hair that matched her red eyes. She wore glasses.

"Whatever, Flat Chest. Don't be so jealous of her Karin."

Karin turned and walked and walked off ignoring Suigetsu's comment.

"My name is Jugo, nice to meet you," Sakura looked up at the source of the new voice; however, she had to look up and up to see his face. He was huge.

'_He's so polite. Never mind that! What am I doing here?'_

"What do you want with me, why am I here?" she said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"Tch, it's not you in particular, Pinkie," said Karin with a scowl.

"Never mind her. Listen, you should be thanking us... now you don't have to marry that lying, ugly, stupid basterd," chimed Suigetsu.

Jugo continued for him, "He hired us, betrayed us and almost got us killed."

"Wow, Big Guy got it in one shot! Yeah, it's basically what happened," Suigetsu shaking his head.

His actions really reminded Sakura of Naruto and then the situation overtook her.

'_Naruto! When will I be getting back?'_ Sakura thought hoping they would answer so she wouldn't have to ask, she felt like a shy child trying to ask an overconfident adult something.

"All we really need you for is pay back... revenge. To show him who he is dealing with... I say we kill her!" exclaimed the returned Karin gleefully hoping she would get the pleasure of hurting Sakura.

"We... we can't do that. She looks so innocent and fragile... not dangerous at all. We can't hurt her..." said Jugo shyly, he kind of reminded Sakura of Hinata. This was surprising for his intimidating size. She suspected that Suigetsu and Jugo got along quite well.

"I agree with Big Guy. Well maybe she doesn't look that fragile or innocent. Can I guess that your name is Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura nodded, and so Suigetsu continued, "Wow! I hear you're one of the strongest kunoichi of the Leaf... up there with the three other females excluding the Hokage. I know all about you four. First of all there's Ino Yamanaka..." he raised one finger, "...she is great at spying and gathering info missions but is thinking of settling with a teaching job at the academy. Two..." he raised the second finger, "...Hinata Hyuga, she's heir to the Hyuga household's main branch. With her kekki genkai is great with any mission but is also a sensei but for a three-man cell," he raised another finger, "Third is Tenten, the best with weapons... she makes and repairs them but has settled down in an interrogation job... using physical torture and proud prodigy of Anko Mitarashi. Last but definitely not least..." he raised the final finger," there is you, the cherry blossom of the Leaf. You are the best medical Nin tying with your mentor, the Fifth Hokage... another babe. I understand you're also a genjutsu expert." He folded his arms triumphantly about his knowledge of the kunoichi.

"So she is not as gentle as her beautiful looks conceive," he said, finally giving his mouth a rest.

Jugo sat by the fire, Karin was brushing her hair, and Suigetsu was sharpening a sword that looked oddly familiar.

"I wonder when **he** is getting back..." thought Karin aloud, she said the 'he' part dreamily, and giving Sakura the impression, this boy was either her boyfriend or crush.

Suigetsu shrugged and laid down his sword carefully. Then Sakura recognised it.

"How did you get Zabuza's sword?!"

"Ah... the guy leading us gave it to me by Zabuza's grave. You see... I'm collecting them, all seven swords of the Mist," Suigetsu said casually.

'_Leader? That must be who Karin was talking about. I wonder who or where is he'_

Sakura watched the three's movements. Suigetsu went into one of the four tents; Jugo went into his own. Karin glared at Sakura; she knelt beside the tied kunoichi smirking evilly.

"You certainly don't look strong..." Karin tugged Sakura's pink locks roughly; it seemed like she was trying to pull them from her skull.

'_Looks can be deceiving' _Sakura did not dare to speak this, as she was in a bad position to start being bitchy.

"Karin... leave her."

The new voice came out of nowhere; however, Sakura did not need to match it to a face. She knew who it was, the person she hoped never to see again.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke..." she whispered.

**Naruto: SASUKE! Ohh... this is gettin' good. But when will I be in it again?  
Sakura: (gasp)  
Sasuke: Ha! Knew it.  
Me: Yeah... Wanted to leave another cliff-hanger  
Naruto: Mean! Will romance blossom? **  
**Sakura: (blush)  
Sasuke: Shut it, Loser.  
Naruto: Teme!  
Sasuke: Dunce!  
Naruto: Basterd!  
Sasuke: Dead last!  
Naruto: Why you-  
Sakura and Me: SHUT IT!  
Naruto and Sasuke: ... Scary**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting again

**I would like to thank SCB2011 and Shinako Hyuga for reveiwing and I dedicate this chapter to them! Thanks to everyone who put me on alerts and faves! Here you go... R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: The tune for Suigetsu's song is from _Mulan's Making a Man._ I changed most of it but thought that I should disclaim it anyway.**

Chapter 5 _Meeting again..._

_'Sasuke's here... oh no, what do I do?!' _Sakura thought, panicking.

"Sorry Sasuke. So what do we do with the little witch?" Karin said, sickingly innocent.

_'The girls still love him... But do I? So confusing... He looks different but the same'_

Sasuke stared at the tied girl with his unreadable eyes and an awkward silence reined supreme.

"We are men,  
Except for Karin, I don't know what she is,  
Is she a boy, or is she a girl?  
It's her flat chest that gives us this question,  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moooooooon!" they heard Suigetsu singing from his tent from, bobbing his head to the rhythm of his rewritten version of the song from Mulan.

Sakura held back a laugh, Sasuke struggled to keep the smile off his face and Karin fumed.

"Wow... hey Sasuke. Ah, see you met the cute little captive."

"We already know each other. She's my... old teammate."

"Well Sakura, looks like you met everyone, Big Guy, Flat Chest and Commander Cool. Hmm... you need a nickname, I know Cherry!" said Suigetsu.

_'Cherry, huh, better than Ino's nickname, Billboard Brow, and better than Tenten's nickname for me, Legs'_

"It's not like she's sticking around," Karin glared at Suigetsu.

The two stormed off to their tents. Sasuke glanced over at his and returned his gaze to Sakura. He steadied her up to stand, led her to his tent, and sat her down again.

"Congragulations on the wedding. I didn't know you were into arranged marraiges," said Sasuke.

Sakura narrowed her eyes; she wasn't going to stand for this. It was hard to keep her temper in check under the circumstances. Sasuke was going to provoke her, until she let loose and got her killed... or at least that's what they thought.

She merely said calmly yet sternly, "'Tis better than war, it is my duty as a shinobi to protect my village by any means. Not that** you** would know."

She knew she was playing with fire, literally. However, she refused to e looked at as weak and helpless, she grew out of that. She proved to everyone that she was a capable ninja except for the one she wanted most to know. Uchiha Sasuke. It was time he learned.

"I know, I heard a kunoichi being married off for alliance... I never would have guessed that it was you."

"Karin and your friends gave me the summary. What do you plan to do to me? Kill me... torture me? What, Sasuke? Tell me!" she spoke with no fear in her voice or her heart.

"Nothing like that. I'm not that... cruel."

Sakura laughed quietly, "Whatever, sure. Quit playing games and get it over with!"

"How's Naruto?" he whispered almost not wanting to be heard.

A look of surprise took her over.

"You... care. After everything you've done. Why?"

"How should I know? I just do," Sasuke stated.

"He's fine. Him and Hinata are a couple, they're very happy."

"And Kakashi?"

"With Kuranai, she's pregnant."

"That's great... and you?"

She frowned, "Well I'm here with a rouge Nin and I don't know if I'll ever see my friends again... so... not very good."

"You will... I promise. Right now we're in the Rain village-"

"How long was I unconcious?"

"A few hours."

***

Sakura was slung over Sasuke's shoulder, flying through the trees, on their way to the next village.

Sasuke had changed since their genin years. He seemed to have lightened up a bit yet still focused on his goal. Sakura had learned a few things about his group.

1. They were called Team Hebi.  
2. Sasuke was the leader.  
3. Jugo has an unstable mind and can have deadly outbursts.  
4. Only Sasuke can control him.  
5. Suigetsu is collecting all seven swords of the Mist.  
6. Karin has a tracking ability: she can sense chakras.

For some reason, Karin hates Sakura. She can't figure out why.

"We're staying here tonight," Sasuke cut Sakura's chakra ropes but grabbed her arm. All five walked in.

Sasuke approached the receptionist and she blushed when she saw Sasuke but scowled when she saw him holding Sakura's hand.

"Three rooms please, one for me and my girlfriend, one for my cousin and the other for my friend and his girl," Sasuke requested, smirking at Suigetsu who's eye was twitching and Karin tried to keep the look of disgust off her face. Jugo merely snickered.

The receptsionist gave three keys dreamily at Sasuke and she then turned to glare at Sakura. They walked upstairs and Karin had to wonder_, 'Why does** she** get to share a room with him?' _she immediately dismissed this, _'Probably to keep an eye on her'_ Then another thought crossed her mind, _'Did he have to say they were... ewww... together? Uh, they sooo do not go well. Unlike him and me' _she then fantasized about their (eww) children. Then she remembered that she hated kids.

***

Sasuke and his 'girlfriend' were in their room and Sakura was relieved that her hands and legs were now free. Sakura remembered the pleasant tingle that went down her spine when her and Sasuke held hands. She tried to dismiss it as fear but could not. Sakura tried to hide her feelings for the rouge however, when they made eye contact...

**'DAMN IT! WHY DO THOSE ONYX EYES HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING UNREADABLE!' **her inner cursed.

"Sakura..." she looked up only to have their eyes meet again.

Sasuke looked away, breaking his spell on her, "I have to ask you something..."

_'What could it be?_' "Nani?"

Sasuke sat beside her on the double bed, "Do you still..."

Sakura did not expect this; "...love me?"

Silence.

Sasuke knew the answer in her green eyes and knew she was lying as she slowly denied it. He also knew why though... she was trying to convince herself more than him.

He leaned in and kissed her and explored her mouth freely. Before her mind could react and pull away, her body and heart responded (not to mention her horny inner-self).

So, as people say 'one thing led to another...'

**Naruto: NANI?!  
Sakura: ...  
Sasuke: ...  
Sasuke and Sakura: (blush) Wow...  
Me: Uh... heh heh heh. No rated M stuff  
Karin: (pointing accusing finger at Sakura) YOU BITCH!  
Sasuke: Ewww...  
Naruto: When did you get here?  
Everyone minus Karin: (turn away from her and continue conversation)  
Me: R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Too good to be True

**Thank you to guywithhair202 and to Kare Love 4ever for reveiwing! This one is for you guys! Also thank you to those who put me on alerts and faves! And of course to those who take the time to read this fanfic though reveiws make me happy and make me update faster... so... R&R!!**

Chapter 6_ Too Good to be True..._

It was morning; Sakura's head was on Sasuke's bare chest and was wrapped in his arms. She suddenly felt his warmth leaving her and she heard the door closing silently minutes later. She opened her eyes and quickly put on her clothes. She then saw a note on the bedside table.

_Sakura,  
Don't tell Jugo and the others about what happened last night.  
Trust me, it's better if this is kept between you and me.  
Sasuke,  
P.S. Hope ypu slept well.  
:)_

Sakura laughed softly at the last line. She knew he was right; it would be best. Sakura sighed.

Sakura walked downstairs to see Sasuke eating his breakfast as Karin attempted to flirt with him. Anger inside Sakura bubbled and she tried to keep her inner at bay.

Sakura's inner-self cracked her knuckles, **'LET'S BLOW HER TO PIECES! CHA**!'

She sat beside Karin, across from Sasuke and he didn't need to say 'good morning'. She felt a foot rubbing up against her leg.

When she realised it was Sasuke she thought_, 'Wanna play footsie, huh? Talk about being normal'_

Then she inwardly smirked when she noticed Karin continuing to flirt with the raven-haired young man.

She played his game and earned a small triumphant smirk from the Uchiha but Karin did not notice. The moment when she thought Sasuke would give a more noticible reaction Jugo and Suigetsu joined them and Sakura withdrew her foot. Sasuke almost looked disappointed, "Eat your breakfast and then we're leaving."

***

A few days later, Sakura was once again flying through the trees, slung over Sasuke's shoulder. The day before Sakura noticed that Sasuke seemed quieter. He did not play any of his games and it seemed he almost looked sad as if he over-looked something, found it, and **did not** like it.

Suddenly, she felt Sasuke stopping and letting her down, "You guys go on ahead."

Karin smirked at Sakura triumphantly as if she knew something Sakura didn't. Jugo and Suigetsu nodded and gave sad glances at Sakura. The three leapt into the trees.

"Sasuke, are you okay? You seem... unsettled since yesterday."

Sasuke untied her, "We are in the forest, Konoha isn't far off from here. Go home."

"Nani? Why don't you come too? Come back to the Leaf..."

"Tsk! You are just as weak and pathetic as I remember."

"But what about-"

"Annoying too. I'm nineteen, I have needs and the only other girl was Karin, don't look into it."

She was crying now, she couldn't help it.

"Besides," he continued though she wished he would stop, "Kinda revenge for the guy who almost got us killed. Nah... never mind that, it was fun toying with your emotions."

She couldn't bear to listen to it any longer and sprinted away from him to Konoha, her home, her safe place.

Sakura did not look back to see Sasuke look disgusted with himself. Nevertheless, he knew it was necessary to get her to Konoha. He thought of his dream, no... nightmare of her getting killed by his brother and realised it was his worst fear.

_'I have to make sure that never happens... all the more reason to kill Itachi'_

***

_'I never should have trusted him, how could I be so... so... stupid!'_

Sakura wiped away her tears.

_'Every time I have hope he destroys it leaves more damage than before'_

She was never so glad to see the village gates. She ran through the gates not caring about the stares she got. She burst through the doors of Tsunade's office.

The Fifth Hokage and Naruto looked and in union shouted the young kunoichi's name. The two blondes raced over to her hugging her, inspecting her and asking her so many questions and Sakura told them everything that happened.

***

"That Teme-basterd! I can't believe he did that... when I get my hands on him!"

Tsunade stopped him, "Naruto, that's enough! Sakura maybe you should go to the hospital..."

"I'm not hurt," Sakura said shaking her head.  
_'Not physically anyway'_

"I'm sorry but I'm going home... could you tell people I'm back for me?"

Tsunade nodded and Sakura left. Naruto followed.

***

It had been a week since Sakura's return and many people visited her. Ino arrived crying and hugging her while Sakura assured her she was fine. Luckily, for Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade and understandably Hinata were the only ones to know the full story. Ino gave her the gossip, telling her that Hinata was pregnant (which Sakura could already tell because of the thrilled father), Ino was now with Choji (something Sakura could tell due to Ino's grin), Shikamaru and Temari's baby was born and named Mia, Kiba and Ayame were engaged and Neji announced that Tenten was five five months pregnant.

Sakura was so happy that her friends did not worry too much. Kakashi visited and Sakura had to explain to him that he will make a great dad ad not to doubt himself for a minute.

Naruto, of course, visited every day as if she was away on a mission for two weeks instead of being with his best friend who took the wrong path.

***

Sakura could not believe her eyes when she saw her 'fiance'; the Raikage's son and he explained that they still had to marry. He explained that this time they would spend a month living together in the Cloud before they wed there.

Tsunade was furious and Naruto couldn't believe it **(heh heh, believe it!)**. Sakura thought of Sasuke and said that for the alliance... she would do it.

***

The month was almost up and Sakura decided to go to the doctor's because she felt ill. The doctor came back with a look that she was about to give Sakura big news, good or bad; she was not sure.

"Congragulations, you're seven weeks pregnant."

"Nani?! Pregnant!"

"Hai, with twins."

Sakura felt like she was about to cry, because they were definetly Sasuke's babies!

**Naruto: OMG! I'm gonna be a dad! OMG! I'm gonna be an uncle to Sasuke and Sakura's twins!  
Sasuke: And I'm still a rouge! How could you make me leave her like that?  
Me: You have good reasons... and besides who left who on a bench?  
Sasuke: She's going to marry some jerk!  
Naruto: Ha ha! Teme's jealous. You know I should try makin' some babies with Hinata...  
Me: Knew it!  
Naruto: Nani?  
Me: You like Hinata  
Naruto: (blush)  
Sasuke: (whispers) I would never do that to you, just so you know  
Sakura: I know  
Naruto and Me: Ohh... SasuSaku moment  
Sasuke and Sakura: (DEATHGLARE)  
Naruto and Me: (cowers in fear) Heh heh... Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 In Konoha

**Thank you to SCB2011, zenbon zakura, Kare Love 4ever and Kakashi20 for reviewing. YOUR YOUTHFUL REVIEWS GIVE ME THE FIRE OF INSPIRATION TO UPDATE! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Heh heh just kidding I'm not a nice guy but seriously thanks XD! Review saying 'I do believe in Kakashi' if you want Kakashi to live FOREVER!**

Chapter 7 _In Konoha..._

Naruto and Hinata just moved into Sakura's old house. She had insisted they live there instead of it going to waste. After all, they were soon-to-be parents. It had everything they needed and and the mortgage had already been paid. It was all theirs, though, at the back of Naruto's mind, it should have been Sakura's. Naruto and his pregnant girl were going to sleep in the room that Sakura's parents used to sleep; the baby was going sleep in the old guest room, right beside the parents. Sakura's room remained untouched in case she ever decided to move back.

Most of her stuff was gone, however. The fox container patted his girlfriend's stomach and started whispering to their baby, something, which Hinata could not hear.

"Naruto, I have to go train my genin," Hinata said, glad that she hardly ever stuttered anymore.

Naruto nodded and as she left, Naruto set to work his master plan.

***

"I don't know what to do!" Ino exclaimed at Tenten as the pregnant woman clasped her hands over her ears at the blonde's noise level.

"Choji is such a sweet guy, he'll be thrilled. So stop panicking, will ya?" Tenten and Ino never saw eye-to-eye but she felt that she might as well reassure the girl.

They usually argued, espeicially when Ino almost told Neji that Tenten was pregnant before the mother could herself.

Then her thoughts drifted to Ino's bestfriend, Sakura, they never talked much before but they had become extremely close recently.

"Right! I've decided!" the blonde announced.

"Finally," the weapon-mistress muttered, Ino's loudness was disturbing the baby.

"I'll tell Choji... Aragatou!" and with that Ino ran off to tell her new boyfriend.

***

"Hi Choji," called Ino sweetly as she waved at him and jogged up.

"There's something I have to tell you..."

_'Oh!' _Choji thought, _'What could it be? She sounds worried. Is she breaking up with me?'_

"I'm..."

_'Tell me, please stop_ _torturing me'_

"...Pregnant."

"Yes!" Choji jumped up for joy and lifted up Ino, running through the village, shouting, "I'm going to be a dad!"

_'Good... he's not going to dump me. Tenten was right'_

_'Wahoo! She's not breaking up with me'_

_'I'm going to be a mom'_

_'I'm going to be a dad'_

_'With the one I love'_

_'With the one I love'_

***

Shikamaru looked down at the tiny person cradled in his arms.

He was rocking back and forth in his special seat and said to his baby, "Look Mia, those are clouds. Like uncle Choji. I'll make sure you're first word is cloud. You'll watch them with your daddy everyday, won't you."

"Stop trying to mould her into your image," said his fiancee, who strolled up the steps.

"It's inevitable..."

Shikamaru looked at Temari and gave her a small smile, one that she had fallen in love with.

"Soon it'll be three Shikamarus' against one Temari."

"Three?"

"Me, Mia and Cloud."

"Cloud?"

"That's what I wanna call our son..."

"Huh? Who told you I was pregnant? I haven't told anyone yet."

"You're pregnant?" said Shikamaru.

Temari froze.

_'I'm too smart'_

He sat up and gave Temari room to sit beside him. He looked at his daughter again looking forward to having another one.

"Maybe I'm more active than I thought," he chukled and Temari punched his arm lightly.

She took Mia from her father and cradled the baby in her arms. Shikamaru rocked the three (or four) of them gently, making it seem like the perfect scene to anyone watching them.

***

Kakashi rubbed Kuranai's stomach lightly, making sure he did not wake her as she napped.

He thought of his three students... Sasuke was like a younger brother, he hoped he would see the light and return to Konoha. He remembered meeting Sasuke before the massacre.

_The little boy looked up at Kakashi with his stunning onyx eyes. The eighteen year old knelt down beside him asking his name though he already had a feeling he knew his last name. He looked like a youinger version of Itachi the main difference being the innocent smile.  
"My name's Sasuke," the boy said brightly.  
'Uchiha Sasuke. He just started the academy'  
Kakashi then told him to run along and glanced one more time at him, not realising that he would be a powerful shinobi._

Kakashi sighed, his parents' death changed Sasuke completely, or at least he thought that. Then he remembered almost seeing that smile when when Sasuke looked at his teammates, or when Kakashi had given him a present for his thirteenth birthday. Kakashi realised that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would return.

***

Naruto had everything planned, convinced that this would work. He went up to his room to finish preparing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four clones popped up, taking a word each: WILL-YOU-MARRY-ME?

They all grinned at him and took their places at the foot of the bed. Naruto was too busy humming to notice Hinata coming in the door and entering the living room.

Her face lit up when she saw a tiny box opened on the coffee table with a beautiful engagement ring in it. She picked it up and walked to the bottom of the stairs from which Naruto was now tumbling down landing on top of Hinata.

"S-sorry," they both stuttered (yeah Naruto stuttered).

The box had slipped out of Hinata's hand and Naruto spotted it.

"Aww... you found it," then he started saying things too quickly for Hinata to understand, something about clones and dinner.

She sniffed, "Naruto, do you smell burning?"

A dramatic "NO!" followed...

He raced to the kitchen to see a black lump that was supposed to be their dinner. Hinata went to their room to see four cards on the floor making the sentence: YOU-ME?-MARRY-WILL Naruto groaned again, smacking his forehead, "Those idiots."

Then he realised that those idiots were technically him and he hung his head in shame thinking that he was one big idiot. Tears streamed down Hinata's face.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I wanted it to be perfect."

Hinata hugged him tightly, arms wrapped around his neck, "Hai! I will! I will marry you!"

Naruto's tears fell, he was overjoyed.

"BELIEVE IT!!!" he yelled triumphantly.

Then both their stomachs grumbled loudly.

"To the ramen shop!" exclaimed Hinata as they both ran to Naruto's favourite place to eat. He didn't mention that she stole his line; he did not care. Him and Hinata were living together, have kids together, and were going to marry each other.

**Sakura: That is soooo sweet...  
Naruto: I'm going to marry Hinata!  
Me: I liked writing that chapter, espeicially the ShikaTema part  
Sakura: That was nice  
Me: Yeah I know...  
Naruto: (rolling eyes) Girls...  
Sakura and Me: (glaring daggers at Naruto)  
Naruto: Ah! (cowers behind Sasuke)  
Sasuke: (rolls eyes) Loser  
Me: (thumbs up) Shikamaru is one of my favourites and Kakashi!  
Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Me: Go Kakashi, go Kakashi... (etc.)**


	8. Chapter 8 Realisation

**This chapter is kinda short so I'm putting it up early... and I'm sick and off school XD Only one person said I do believe in Kakashi so this chapter is dedicated to Kakashi20 but of course I wamma thank Kare Love 4ever, SnarkyWritingGrrl-381 and zenbon zakura for reviewing! And those who put me on faves and alerts! THANK YOU!! smily face :) Anyway... no more stalling and on with the story! **

Chapter 8_ Realisation..._

"You're **pregnant**!" exclaimed Sakura's fiance, Jin.

It was obviously not his.

"For the last time, yes! I can't get married next week, I feel too... sick."

"You slut!"

"You slut!"

"There's no need for that, shut up!"

He looked at her angrily, "Humph! Fine... abortion is the only option."

"No! I'm having them," she said, outraged at the thought of killing her kids.

"THEM!"

An Elder came in and seemed to have eavesdropped on the conversation, revealing Sakura's secret.

"We will have the wedding one year from now. This is as good as it is bad...** you** will be the father. No one will know of this. The eldest son will be the heir."

"What if their both girls?" Sakura asked rudely, she did not like this one bit.

"Then we'll just have to make our own," said the Raikage's son withan evil grin, "I hope they are both girls..."

"No!" Sakura said, stepping back, "You're not their father."

"Then they die, and don't think we can't force you."

Sakura looked at her feet, processing it all.

"Fine..." she whispered and left the room.

She rubbed her stomach and leaned on the balcony, wondering where her **real **father was.

_'You're weak and pathetic'_

Her eyes opened wide.

_'Why...  
Why did **this **have to happen?  
Maybe...  
I shouldn't have them'_

She shook her head and then smiled at the thought of two little babies cradled in her arms. She drifted off to sleep...

**Sakura held the two little boys in her arms.  
"Good morning... you two little cuties," she whispered to them.**

Then, suddenly, they were older about six holding on to their mother.  
She was crying.  
"Stop your crying!"  
She looked up at Jin.  
"You're pathetic."  
"And weak."  
The two little boys stood in front of her, shielding her from the insults, she was no longer a ninja.  
"Get out of the way!" he said pushing the children aside.  
"You're annoying too!"  
She went over to her boys, trying to ignoring her husband.  
He raised his hand and shouted, "Don't you igno-"  
Someone grabbed his hand and looked at him with red, sharingan eyes.  
Jin fell unconcious and dropped to the floor.  
The raven-haired man knelt down to the weeping woman.  
"What... what are you doing here?"  
"Gomen..."  
"Nani?"  
"I... didn't want to hurt you."

"Huh?"

Sakura opened her eyes.

_'What if he didn't want to?'_

She shook her head.

_'Sasuke...'_

Her eyes stung with tears, _'I wish you... were here'_

She then wondered if her two children would have sharingan.

_'You'd be a good dad. Wouldn't you?'_

Sakura had a small smile on her face when she thought of Sasuke with two kids. However, the smile darkened when she thought of Karin as the mother.

Sakura wanted to be a good mom... she knew that is what she had to be. She already loved them.

She patted her stomach, "You little people be like your real dad, okay? But, I'll make sure that you never get hurt like he did... If one of you is a boy... I'm going to call you Itachi. Your daddy told me that he was a good nii-chan before he died... and replaced with the one who killed your grandparents."

She was happy with the name but then thought of what would happen to that boy. He would be considered an heir for his fake father's family but she knew that the oldest, boy or girl, would be the heir of the Uchiha, and she was truly proud of that.

Sakura was still angry at Sasuke though she **still **could not help but...

love him.

She smiled.

_'Why... am I such a fool?'_

**Naruto: Poor Sakura  
Sasuke: Told ya he was a jerk  
Me: Don't worry about Sakura, she's strong  
Naruto: Be quiet, you're mean. This is your fault Teme!  
Sasuke: Get over it, it's a story... dumbass  
Me: Besides it's not Sasuke's fault she's getting married  
Naruto: IT IS YOURS  
Me: FOOL! IT IS A STORY  
Naruto: Ah!  
Sakura: Stop it all of you!  
Naruto, Sasuke and Me: (scary)  
Sakura: At least their Sasuke's kids  
Sasuke: (small smile)  
Naruto and Me: Sa-Su-Sa-ku moment  
Sasuke and Sakura: (DEATHGLARE!)  
Naruto: AH!  
Me: Ah... R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9 Later

**You guys are awesome! LOVE YA ALL!! Ch 8 broke my records for reviews! Thanks to zenbon zakura, Aslan'sWhiteWitch, SnarkyWritingGrrl-381, Kare Love 4ever, Kakashi20 and Shinako Hyuga for reviewing!! By the way: can anyone recommend any good doujinshis on YouTube? I recommend Damleg's Konoha High School... SASUSAKU PLEASE :)**

Chapter _Later..._

Eight months later...

"Hello Haruna! Hello little Naruto!" said the proud father as he did every morning.

Hinata was breat-feeding them.

"Hey, hey! How about the babies share one and... I get the other!"

Hinata giggled, "I think this way is quicker Naruto..."

"Okay, okay. Then when the little guys finish, I get both!"

She laughed again.

"They sure can go, can't they?"

Hurana Hyuga was the oldest, already resembling her mother, she was heir to the Hyuga household.

Little Naruto Uzumaki came second, looking like his father, including the eyes... so no byakugan.

***

Temari was giving birth to Cloud Nara and Shikamaru was flinching in pain all the way.

Poor Shikamaru!

***

Choji tickled his daughter, Rina Akimichi, and then turned to the son Rito Akimichi, named after Choji's favourite uncle.

***

Tenten laughed at her boyfriend Neji as he cooed over their girl Yuuki, who had her mom's eyes, and the little brunette pulled Neji's hair. Tenten never thought she would see that look in Neji's eyes that came with fatherhood but there it was.

Lee came in hyper as usual exchanging hellos. He held his son in his arms. They did not know who the mother was but knew that Lee was the dad. The DNA test proved it, besides, it was obvious. Guy loved being like the kid's grandad and loved that Lee called his son Guy.

***

Akamaru sniffed at Ayame's belly and barked happily, knowing that soon he would have a baby to play with.

"I just got a call from Shino... Apparently he dumped another one of his girlfriends," said Kiba when he entered the room.

"Hmm... so how many are left?"

"Eight."

"He sure is slimming them down."

"He's just keeps picking out the ones he likes least... That slut!"

"Man-slut."

"Oh right, thanks!"

***

Hey Kakashi!"  
No answer...  
"Kakashi!"  
"My greatest rival for all eternity?"  
"KAKASHI!"

Guy screamed in his ear and Kuranai slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! Kunoichis are so scary!"

"You woke Riku!"

Little Riku Hatake had Kakashi's silver hair, but he **is **just a baby. He had Kuranai's red eyes and the small child gave Guy's constant and persistent apoligies a little cute yawn. He smacked Guy's nose.

"He **is** Kakashi's son!"

"Well, Guy..." Kakashi said calmly, "That's what you get for waking him up. Come here, Riku. You are such a good boy for slapping Guy... I'm so proud."

Kuranai passed Riku over to Kakashi and Kakashi's son gave him a little hug.

***

Tsunade sat in her office checking over the paper work. She then started singing a little tune, "I am Hokage, Hokage, Hokage, Hokage..."

Jiraiya suddenly came in bursting with the same tune, "I am Hokage, Hokage, Hokage, Hokage..."

"No you're not!"

***

Sakura rubbed her weary eyes and walked over to the cribs beside each other. The oldest was Itachi. He looked so much like a miniture version of Sasuke, but no one pointed this out. Then thre was little Coral, named for her hair. Like her mom, she had the odd pink hair but onyx eys. No signs of a wide forehead for either of them for which Sakura was relieved.

"Good morning you two," she said, kissing each of them on the forehead.

"Aww... no little kisses for me?"

She froze.

By the Elders of the Cloud, while she was a mother she could not be a ninja. So different from the Leaf. She did not dare argue with anything anymore. To many run away form a village filled with ninja is no easy task, not to mention with two newborns. Her life and her children's could be made a misery; she did not want that for her kids.

Jin kissed Sakura's cheek and looked down at the tiny Itachi, his eyes slightly narrowed. Sakura could have sworn that her son gave Jin a similar to Sasuke's. Jin picked up Coral and rocked her too quickly. She started to make sniffling noises and Sakura opened her mouth.

"Ugh!" he said, putting the girl back down.

"I can already tell that she'll be a crier."

He left the room. Sakura hugged her daughter, preventing her from crying. She then hugged her son.

_'I am doing this for my village and the people I care about' _Sakura kept reminding herself this and then looked down at the two pairs of bright onyx eyes.

_'But what about these two? Can I risk this living hell for my babies for my friends?'_

A picture of her friends with their own little families flashed in her mind.

_'It's too late. I don't have a choice anymore, anyway...'_

She cradled both babies in her arms and hummed that sweet tune that only mothers seem to get right.

**Naruto: Mini me, you complete me! Yeah, just the two of us...  
Sasuke: What is wrong with me in this story? Sakura's suffering! And so will my kids!  
Sakura: It's okay... Is Sasuke going to make another apperance?  
Me: I have an idea of the story in my head so... wait and see!  
Naruto: Building castles in the sky! Just the two of us...  
Sasuke, Sakura and Me: ...**


	10. Chapter 10 Husband and Wife

**Loving the reviews! Thanks to Natsumi Niikyo this chapter is dedicated to you, everyone check out her story! Also thanks to Kare Love 4ever, SnarkyWritingGrrl-381, kakashi20 and zenbon zakura for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Now to regrettably disclaim one of my favourite songs, A Thousand Words. I don't know who sings it but it is on Final Fantasy X-2. A game that is awesome and I must recommend. I still have to finish it though... and Final Fantasy X...**

Chapter 10 _Husband and wife_

Sakura and Jin married and the alliance, made. People believed that Itachi and Coral were indeed Jin's children's, except for Naruto and Kakashi but they didn't bring it up. Jin and Sakura were having a party to celebrate the twin's first birthday, however Sakura's friends didn't seem to get the invitation. The celebration was more a party for Jin rather then for one year-olds. Sakura wanted desperately to go up to their room to see them. They were her light for her dark present and she hated a moment without them. Once she greeted the guests with her husband, sat in a corner unnoticed. It was one of those parties where people wear masks and costumes. Sakura wore an old-school kimono with a golden dragon printed on the bottom. Instead of a mask, she held a fan over the bottom half of her face. Jin dressed as the Raikage and kept saying the lame joke of 'like father like son' to the guests.

***

Sakura wished that this party would just end. It was unfortunately only half way through.

_'Grr... If any more rich jerks ask me out to dance and then try to grope me, I swear I'm going to put my head through the wall!'_

Just as she thought this, another Tarzan wannabe asked her out to dance (really he was dressed as Tarzan).

On the dance floor, the man's hand drifted down and squeezed.

_'Does this guy have a death wish or something? He probably thinks I'm another one of those fling-loving housewives. Well he has no idea that I used to be a kunoichi of the Leaf'_

Sakura whispered in his ear, "If you do not release your grip on my ass then I will strike your eight vital spots one-by-one. Kidney, heart, throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein and the subclavian artery... okay?"

Instantly he let go of her completely and she walked back to her spot and sat down. It was great to threaten someone... she had missed it.

_'That felt **soooo** good'_

'**OHH... HOTTIE AT THREE O'CLOCK!**' her inner squealed.

Sakura looked in the direction of which her inner-self spoke of and saw a tall figure wearing a samurai outfit, hair tied in a ponytail and wore a plain mask (kind of like that one Yoh's dad wears in _Shaman King_).

_'I hope he's not going to ask me to dance'_

"May I have this dance?" the stranger asked, putting out his hand.

_'Aw... damn! I'm gonna end up killing someone tonight!'_

She accepted, grabbing his hand. A song came on and Sakura recognised it as one of her favourites.

_I know that your hidin' things  
Using gen-tle words to shel-ter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could ne-ver foool me  
Not that easily_

He whispered in her ear, "Enjoying the party?"

For some reason, she actually answered truthfully, "No..."

"Oh?"

"None of my friends are here."

"Hm? Isn't this your twins first birthday party?"

"It is but... my husband rathers the parties himself."

"Ah..."

_I acted so dis-tant then  
Didn't say goodbye-before-you-left  
But I was lis-tening  
You'll fight your **baaattles** far-from-me  
Far too easily_

"Do you love him?"

"Him?"

"Jin."

"No," she muttered, then realising, she hoped he did not hear her, so she said in a louder tone, "Yes."

He heard her.

"I'll accept your first answer."

Sakura gasped, "No! I mean... um..."

The man laughed, "It's alright. You were forced."

_"Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered  
As you **walked** through that door  
But still I swore:  
To hi-de the pain when I tu-rn back the pages_

"How did you know?" she said quietly.

"I heard about it. To protect your village..."

"Yeah."

"...and the people you care about."

"Hai."

"Was it worth it?"

"Of coarse," she said slowly.

_Shouting might-have-been the an-swer  
What if I cried my eyes out  
And beg-ged **you** not to de-part?  
But now I'm nooot afraid to say  
What's in **my** heart_

"What about your kids?"

"..."

"Don't you want what's best for them?"

Now this guy was going too far.

"Of coarse I do!"

"Gomen... I didn't mean to insult you. It's just... do you think they'll be happy?"

"Why are you asking me these things?"

"Lets just say... "I'm interested."

"Nani? Do you expect me to run off with you?"

"It'd be better than staying here."

The music became faster as they danced.

_'Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though I can't see  
I know they're **reaching you  
Suspended on silver wings!  
**Oh, a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradle you  
Making all of your weary days  
**Seem far away  
They'll hold you fore-ver!**_

"Who are you?!"

"I'd rather not say..."

"Ha! You're asking all these questions about me, but you won't even tell me your name!"

"Hai..."

She tried to pull away from him but he only held her tighter.

"If you don't let go of me... I'll hit all eight of your vital spots."

She had used that threat a lot that night. It always seemed to work though.

"Oh please! I'm a ninja, I could easily dodge all of your attacks."

"Let me go!"

_Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (ohh)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home (carry you home)  
**And back in-to my arrms  
Suspended on silver wings! **(on silver wings!)  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
Call out through the ages (call out through the ages)  
They'll cradle you (oh yeah)  
**Turning all your lonely years  
To on-ly days** (only days)  
**They'll hold you fore-ver!**_

"Please!" Sakura pleaded, quietly crying on his shoulder, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Gomen..." he said softly, hugging her, as the song was finishing.

"Who are you?"

"It's me... Sasuke."

_Ohhh...  
A thousand words..._

**Naruto: OMG!  
Sasuke: Sweet! Am I going to help her and get to be with my kids?  
Me: More drama to follow...  
Sakura: I loved that song!  
Me: So do I! It is one of my favourites  
Sasuke: It is pretty good...  
Me: Everytime I hear it, I think of you two  
Naruto: Sakura and me?  
Me: No! Sasuke and Sakura  
Naruto: Oh...  
Me: So I just had to put it in. R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11 Reunion

**Thank you to all my reviewers! You are lovely people! Zenbon zakura, Aslan'sWhiteWitch, anissa, Shinako Hyuga, Natsumi Niikyo and freak-4-God you guys all rock and deserve hugs and kisses. Anyway hope you like this chapter! By the way, for those who are interested 1000 words (the song in the last chapter) has an extended and better version on YouTube under Thy One Thousand Words check it out for those who liked the song!**

Chapter 11 _Reunion_

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sa... Sasuke? What are you... What are you doing here?!"

He still had not let go of her.

"Itachi's dead."

"Oh... I see. So what now? You come here to 'toy with my emotions'? Something to fill your time!"

"No..."

"To break my heart **again**! No Sasuke! Just... no..."

She walked away from him and once she left the ballroom she began to run upstairs. She released the grip of her fan at the babies' door and looked down at them as they slept.

Sakura broke.

She hugged her knees as she cried quietly, trying not to wake her son and daughter.

_'What am I supposed to say to him?  
Never mind?  
It was nothing_ _important?  
And what about these two? They're his children... He probably doesn't even know. How can I tell him? Or... do I just say nothing at all?'_

Sakura felt a presence behind her.

"Sakura..."

She said nothing; she could not even look at him. Sasuke looked at the two slumbering children.

_'They're cute...'_

He knelt down beside her.

"I **love **you."

"No... you don't," Sakura muttered.

"I do! I will even love your children like they're my own."

Her sobs grew louder. His mother's sobs woke Itachi and the one-year-old looked at her and the man he did not know. Sasuke looked at the boy and the pairs of onyx eyes met and Sasuke could not help but stare. Sasuke slipped off the mask and took Itachi in his arms. Something clicked. It just felt right.

"He's cute," he said to her.

Itachi flicked Sasuke's bang playfully. Sakura looked at her son with his father and she felt a pain in her heart. Itachi never acted this way around Jin. Her son was around Jin for a year and never once smiled at him, he did not know Sasuke but Sakura had a feeling that Itachi knew. Itachi knew the truth. Sasuke placed Itachi in his crib and withdrew, but Itachi caught his hand and wrapped his own around Sasuke's little finger. Sasuke loosened it before walking towards the door and turning to look at the three before saying sadly, "I hope that you're happy."

Sakura wanted to stop him but she heard a shout coming from the hallway, "It's Sasuke Uchiha! Stop him!"

She looked down and saw Sasuke's mask lying beside her, _'Sasuke...'_

Her eyes became determined; she had to help Sasuke. It is for her that he was there in the first place right?

Sakura got up and ran out of the room to see many unconcious Cloud ninja. She saw Sasuke running down the hall. "Wait Sasuke!"

He stopped and turned; he smiled softly at her (a rare sight). Sakura dragged him to the room they had moments ago left.

"Saku-"

Her kiss interrupted him.

She opened the window and gave her two children to the startled rouge.

"I can't go with you, not yet. Please... please take care of them."

"Sakura..."

"Go!"

He climbed out of the window and Sakura finally decided to tell him.

"Sasuke you're the-"

"Sakura!"

She turned sharply and jumped out of the way of a kunai on instint then she realised that it was going towards Sasuke.

He had his hands full and so dodged it matrix style and Sakura was relieved that he could use chakra to grip to the wall. Sakura could see a dark silhouette at the door.

"Jin?!"

He slammed her against the wall, sword cold at her neck.

"Trying to leave are you? You belong to me and take my orders!"

Sasuke felt anger rise up and growled evilly (yes evilly leave me and my lack of vocabularly alone).

Jin turned to Sasuke and his eyes narrowed when he saw the two awake children in his arms, "You! Put my children back in their cribs or she dies!"

_'Sakura...'_

"Ignore him just go!"

"Cloud is betraying the alliance! They're trying to surprise the Leaf with the alliance when they are going to attack and now Konoha is missing one of their best medic Nins," Sasuke announced and Sakura's eyes widened.

She punched Jin but did not feel the usual chakra that made it super-effective. Good came out of it though as he dropped his sword, but instead grabbed her throat. She could feel the chakra leaking through his grip, torturing her.

"I've been putting pills in your food that hinder your chakra... that is why your punch is weak. As for this little move, it is used for torture slowly and painfully killing you. Depending on the area, it can be more painful. Like say..."

He put his hand on her heart that caused more pain then she has ever felt thriugh her entire body.

"**AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!**" her scream was deafening and Sasuke could no longer stand it.

"This is what you get for trying to take what's mine!" Jin spat and Sasuke placed his foot on the ground.

"But that's just it..." Sasuke laughed, "They aren't yours. THEY'RE SASUKE'S!"

She screamed again in pain and Sasuke felt the same as black wings sprouted from his back and his features changed.

He activated the curse marks second state.

**Sakura: Sasuke finally knows... but what now?  
Naruto: Yeah... he is in the second state... thirsty for some blood  
Sasuke: I still have that f**king curse mark!  
Me: Told ya there was more drama  
Sasuke: What if I hurt Sakura?  
Naruto: And the kids?  
Me: Find out!  
Sasuke: I hope I just kill Jin...  
Sakura: Me too! I don't like him; he doesn't like the adorable babies  
Sasuke: And he's torturing you  
Sakura: Well... that too  
Naruto: (whispers to me) When will I be in it again?  
Me: Read and find out! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12 Inner Demons

**YAY! It's finally up I'm sorry that it hasn't been up. Thank you to all my reviewers (too lazy at the moment to thank you individually but you know who you are!), those who put me on faves and alerts well without futher ado here is ch12! Victory dance!**

Chapter 12 _Inner Demons_

Sasuke placed the babies back in their cribs and they both looked up at him, unafraid.

"Jin... let go of her."

Like the fool he was, Jin did not remove his hand but ignored Sasuke. He continued to threaten Sakura, "You bitch! Now the little kiddies die, we can come up with some excuse. You'll never leave our room. I don't care how much you scream, I'll get my own brats, forcefully if necessary, then you will spend the rest of your pathetic life as my own personal sl-"

Jin gasped for air as a claw-like hand gripped his throat.

"What... what are you?"

"You're... executioner."

Sakura breathed deeply, the pain still lingering. She looked at the demon throwing Jin against the wall and then began to panic looking for her children and Sasuke. She spotted Itachi and Coral looking at her but could not see their father.

"Sasuke," she whispered, fearing the worst when she realised that the thing murdering her husband **was **Sasuke. Sakura heard Jin's last breath and knew he was dead. Sasuke's new form turned to face her, eyes still blood red thirsting for more. She slowly stood up to face him, tears staining her cheeks.

_'This can't be him. He's a... monster. If I don't get Itachi and Coral out of here it might kill them too!'_

"Sakura..."

_'This __**is **__Sasuke. What happened ot him?'_

The shadow turned to leave her.

Sasuke's mind was in turmoil, _'She can't accept me like one can'_

_'It doesn't matter what he is. He's still Sasuke!'_

Her eyes widened as he was leaving her again, this time maybe forever. Sakura ran towards him, begging him not to go.

"How can you still love me like this?"

"I've learned that no matter how many times we part, I can't stop loving you. Nothing can change that. You're still Sasuke even if you look different."

He turned and returned her hug but he was still in his second state of his curse mark.

"Lord Jin!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at the door to see two squads of Cloud ninja gawking at the scene. Thye aimed their weapons at the two former Leaf ninja. Sasuke shielded Sakura with his wing.

"Don't kill them!" she said.

"Aa," he merely said in return.

The last thing the Cloud Nin saw were a pair of sharingan eyes and they blacked out.

***

Sakura held her son and daughter close to her. Sasuke held Sakura close to him as he flew through the sky to avoid enemies. When they were a distance from the Lightening nation Sasuke landed, exhausted. Lightening strikes and thunder rumbles and above the noise, she could not hear Sasuke in pain when the wings retreated to his back. He let go of her and collapsed.

"Sasuke!"

He couldn't hear her over the storm and did not know if it was tears, or simply, the rain that stained her beautiful, pale face.

***

Sakura had found a cave nearby and Sasuke was lying in front of the fire. It was no easy task taking him **and **their children to the cave and she sighed at the two sitting beside their father, not being able to sleep due to the storm.

"Please be okay..." she whispered.

Coral crawled over to her mother, sensing her worry. Itachi stayed with Sasuke, looking at him.

_'It's lke they know what's going on'_

FLASH!

RUMBLE!

She looked out at the entrance of the cave and her eyelids grew heavy.

Another strike of lightening and roll of thunder alerted her.

_'I cannot fall asleep! Sasuke, Itachi and Coral need me! Sasuke is suffering the aftermath of that curse mark; he needs medical attention. Damn that Jin for hindering my chakra! I must overcome that'_

She turned Sasuke onto his stomach and looked at the two wounds that came from the wings. The Inner-Sakura yelled.

'**WE NEED TO HELP HIM NOW! GET OVER THOSE STUPID PILLS AND GET HEALIN'! CHA!**'

Sakura closed her eyes and focused, ignoring the storm, forgetting her own worries, and looked for a spark. That was all she needed. If she could find a spark: the rest would follow.

Sakura's eyes shot open, "There!"

Her hands glowed of green chakra and she placed them along each wound, closing them slowly.

***

It took a lot of time and energy but she had closed the gaps with the little chakra she had. Sakura felt her eyes shut closed and she fell beside Sasuke, worrying the one-year-olds. Tiny Coral snuggled up to her mum and looked over at her slightly older brother. Sasuke was again on his back and Itachi placed his little hand on his father's face. His eyes opened slowly to see the onyx eyes staring back at him. He quickly leaned into a sitting position and looked over to the woman lying beside him.

"Sakura!"

She did not stir and he felt his back checking for wounds.

_'No wounds. She must have...'_

"Sakura..."

He kissed her forehead gently, hugged Coral, Itachi and Sakura and he too fell asleep.

**Sakura: When you said more drama to come you weren't kidding  
Naruto: Yeah, but they're safe now. Right? Moreover, they are coming back to Konoha  
Me: Um... I don't know...  
Naruto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU DO NOT KNOW? YOU'RE THE AUTHOR!  
Me: I don't know whether to continue or not  
Naruto: You can't just leave it like that!  
Me: I think I'll continue... Not sure~  
Naruto: Grr... KEEP GOING! (nine-tailed fox mode)  
Me: Okay, okay. Geez...  
Sasuke: R&R... Please or she'll put us in chains again...  
Me: R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13 Epilouge

**Epilouge** **up! It's short but... Anyway thanks to Aslan'sWhiteWitch(x2), cherrysaki-chan(x2), animegurl1298, itachimeri1989(x2), zenbon zakura (x2), anissa(x2), midnightblue123, Natsumi Niikyo, Ski Uzumaki, bubbledreamer, NIKI, and RedWolf210 for reviewing the last two chaps. (x2) means thanking you twice. I'm kinda sad that my first fanfic is over but I'm glad people enjoyed it and that I'm out there as an author now so here it is the final chapter of Warrior of the Cherry Blossom!**

Chapter 13 _Epilouge_

Sakura opened her eyes to immediaetly see three pairs of onyx clashing with them.

"You're awake," Sasuke said with a small smile.

She felt the tears well up inside her and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I tried to stay awake but my chakra was just... It doesn't matter, I'm just," she sniffed, "I am so sorry!"

He laughed lightly and held her closer, "What for?"

"For not telling you!"

"Oh... About Itachi and Coral?"

"Hai... I didn't know I was pregnant. I should've..."

"Shh... It's okay," Sasuke lulled her.

"What are you going to do?" she finally asked.

"Take you back to the Leaf."

"Are you... coming back?"

"I'm already back. When I heard you were married, I had to come. Then the attack started and Tsunade sent me. The others are staying at the Leak village.

Sasuke took Itachi and Coral into his arms and looked at them softly, "So I'm a dad."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke kissed her forehead saying, "Thank you..."

"You said that once before and once again I don't know why you're thanking me."

Sasuke smirked, "You're going to have to figure that out yourself... if it's not obvious..."

"Wha?" She was confused, "Sasuke. Sasuke tell me!"

"Hn."

"No! Don't go back to mute! Tell me!"

"Let's go home..."

"Sasuke!" she whined.

***

"Teme! Sakura! You're back!" Naruto ran over to them.

"Hn, Loser."

"Grr... Teme!"

Itachi slapped Naruto across the cheek and Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto pointed accusingly at the boy, "Little Teme!"

"Baka! Don't call my son a teme!"

"Ow! Sorry Sakura..."

"Welcome back."

"Thank you, Hinata."

***

Eleven years later...

"I am Hokage, Hokage, Hokage, Hokage..."

"Naruto, you're children are back!"

"Did you pass?"

Naruto's smaller version grinned at him, "Of coarse! Itachi-teme didn't think I'd be able to do it but I did!"

Naruto laughed, "You'll show Little Teme up!"

Hinata smiled at the scene of her husband and her son happily eating ramen and looked at her daughter with her headband in the same position that Hinata had hers.

***

"Dad! Grandpa Guy-sensei! I passed!"

"Ha! Told you Neji!"

"Yuki and Yuri passed too!" Tenten smiled.

***

"Mia! Door!"

"Okay dad I'll get it."

"Oh, hi Choji."

"Choji!"

"Hey, Shikamaru. Rito and Rina passed."

"So did Cloud, the graduation exam's a drag anyway..."

***

"Hi Julie."

"Hi Kuranai, I passed the exam."

"That's great! Riku you haven't told us if you passed yet."

"Hm?"

"Did you pass?"

"Pass what?"

"The exam."

"There was an exam today?"

"Please tell me you took it!"

"Um..."

"Wait, Riku... you're weaing a headband."

"Oh yeah... Mom I passed the final exam today."

_'We have one weird kid...'_

***

"Ewwww... Mom and dad are kissing again."

Coral poked her head through the door.

"Shhh... Itachi! It's sweet."

"Looks like we have an audience," Sakura giggled.

"Aa... Itachi, Coral, did you pass?"

"It was simple."

_'He is too much like Sasuke'_

**Me: Thought I would end it with that little thing  
Naruto: You mean its over!  
Me: Yeah  
Naruto: Awww... I wanted to see more of mini me  
Me: I've started another one where the kids are in it more but I haven't settled on a title yet. It might be called Thy One Thousand Words. I felt I should finish this story. The other isn't a sequel but I will be using the same kids names**

**Should I give you guys a preview?**

**R&R!**


End file.
